


All the work is done here....all the work

by Minifox4444



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Desk, Established Relationship, First story, Lemon, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minifox4444/pseuds/Minifox4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit just wants to make his meister happy. Lemon! Smut. (Etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the work is done here....all the work

Stein was sitting at his desk bored out of his mind. The school period just ended and he was already wanting to go home "You look tired."

Stein pooked his head up to see his partner standing in the doorway. He smiled at him. He always felt better when he saw Spirit. "I am. Long day."

Spirit walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk looking at him. Stein turned in his wheely chair to face the weapon. "I'm sorry to hear that." The weapon said with a smile on his face.

Stein wondered what he was thinking why was he so happy. The goofy grin wouldn't leave his face. He found it adorable but a little intimidating at the same time.

"What are you thinking Spirit?"

"I'm thinking, about you."

Stein smiled at this comment. He loved his weapon so much.

"I was wondering, ever think about getting head while in that chair?"

Stein was shocked for a moment what does that mean?! It's a nice thought now that spirit brings us up. "I guess."

"Good." Spirit got off of the edge and dropped to his knees in front of Stein. "I was thinking," he started saying as he undid the botton on Stein's pants. "You look stressed and maybe I could....help?"

Stein staired at his weapon for a moment before leaning down and capturing his lips in a quick kiss before leaning back in his chair. "Of course."

Spirit smiled before taking the zipper inbetween his teeth and sliding it down. He pulled the pants only a little down his thighs to reveal the obvious buldge in the doctors boxers.

He pushed on it with the palm of his hand. "S-Spirit~" The doctors hips automatically pushed up craving for friction.

"Already so needy Stein? I haven't even gotten to the good part." Spirit chuckled and reached inside of the Professors boxers pulling out his aching member. Sprit looked up at the doctor with hunger in his eyes. Stein looked down at him and reached a hand down and ran it threw his hair. Stein wanted Spirit to do something more "Proceed?" He asked, Spirit chuckled "I will."

Spirit flicked his tongue along the slit of his misters cock. Stein fidgeted and gripped onto Spirit's hair. Spirit smiled and took Stein into his mouth.

Stein felt a warm was around his shaft and bucked his hips up experimentally. Spirit started with just the tip sucking hard. Stein moaned softly at the sensation. Spirit thought he could take more so he did. Taking his meister as far down as he could and sucking hard. Spirit loosened his tie thinking how hit it was. Just holdin onto the doctor with his mouth he used his hands to unbuttoned his pants and reached into his slacks and started stroking himself. He moaned around Stein. "S-Spiri-" He was cut off by the sound of the bell for the next period to start. He made quick work in stuffing himself back into his pants. Stein could see the kids starting to come in so he shoved Spirit under the desk. "Don't talk."

Stein then realized this is the class with Maka. Oh his fucking luck.

Spirit couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity in the situation. Stein didn't find it funny seeing as half of him was still hanging out. He would've had spirit just get up and run away but it was to late. So now he was stuffed under the Professor's desk, practically dieing of silent laughter.

Stein had to get on with his class pants buttoned or not. "Good morning class!"  
The calss grew silent ready for the lesson. Stein started on his lesson about the insides of rocks. Spirit found it boring, so instead he thought he might embarrass his meister.

He noticed Stein was still reasonably hard. He smiled and reached out to grasp the doctors hard.

"And so that's why when you look insssssi-ngh." Stein bent his head down so his head hit the top of the desk.

"Professor are you alright?" One of the weapons called to him. Spirit started stroking faster. "I-I'm fine." He sqeaked the last part which caused a few of the kids to giggle. "What's up with the professor?" Maka looked over at Soul. Soul looked back at her "I don't know. He looks pained though." He smiled at her and she looked confused and turned back to her professor.

Spirit spit on the tip of his Meister's cock before continuing to stroke him. "Scream Stein come on you know you want to." He whispered along his shaft. Stein had to think quick and fast he knew he was on edge. "I-I." He looked around all the kids eyes staring everyone looking at him. He couldn't unfold like this not in front of his class. "Would all students please report to the assembly room immediately." The intercom announced over head. All the kids crammed out of the classroom. Maka walked over to her professors desk,"hope you get better." She said as more of a question than a statement. "Th-aaaank you Maka." He wanted to add your dad would say hi but he is currently under my desk blowing me. But he didn't. Because he's nice. Kinda.

Once the class was empty Stein immediately blurted out,"Oh my fucking God Spirit I hate you!" Spirit only looked up at him and smiled innocently. He then took Stein back in his mouth and Took him all down causing the docor to grab fistfuls of the weapons hair and fuck his mouth. Spirit took it like a champion. Moaning around his Meister's shaft. Stoking his own member hard and fast. "F-fuck Spirit!" He came down the weapons throat. The red head moaned and came as well. Smiling around the doctor.

He came off his with a popping sound. "Like it?" The weapon asked smiling.

"Not at all." The meister laughed and brought him up to kiss him tasting himself on Spirit's tongue. "But I will get you back for embarrassing me."

"Sure you will."

And oh did he. Let's just say for the next week people where asking why the hell Spirit was walking weirdly and why he couldn't sit.

**Author's Note:**

> First story hope you enjoyed!


End file.
